Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display module and a multi-display device having the same.
Discussion of the Background
In accordance with the progress and maturation of the modern information society, manufacturers have increasingly become faced with market demands for larger and thinner display devices that related-art cathode ray tube (CRT) devices cannot meet, and as a result, the demand for flat-panel display devices, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a plasma address liquid crystal display panel (PALC) device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, has grown.
An LCD device, for example, includes glass substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the glass substrates. In response to the LCD device being powered by power sources provided at the top and the bottom of the glass substrates, the LCD device transforms the power into light. As a result, the LCD device displays an image.
In recent years, large-screen display devices have become more and more popular, directing public attention toward multi-display devices, which are display devices equipped with plural display modules.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.